Blind Date
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Blind Date!AU. Seer!AU. Luna knows Ginny's idea will work.


**Title:** Blind Date  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Luna, Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 612  
 **Summary:** Blind Date!AU. Seer!AU. Luna knows Ginny's idea will work.

 **Notes:**

 **Build Your Cube Challenge:** Yellow: Blind date!au

 **Something Old, Something New Challenge:** An AU (that isn't soulmate or Muggle) with Neville as the main character.

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Nightwolf - Write about someone who has visions (can be canon or a Seer!au)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"Trust me. You'll love him," Ginny reassured one of her best friends.

Luna smiled knowingly. "Oh, I know I'll love him."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "Um, Luna, did you have another one of your freaky visions?"

Luna continued smiling, not taking offense to the word 'freaky.' She knew Ginny didn't mean anything by it; she just didn't believe that Luna was able to sometimes see the future. "Yes, I did, and Neville is everything I need in a man. He'll be the perfect companion for me."

Ginny forced a smile. "Okay, Luna. You know I love you. I find your oddness charming. But Neville doesn't know you. Don't mention anything about your _visions_ ; otherwise, you'll scare him off."

Luna didn't promise not to say anything. After all, she knew better than Ginny what Neville would be able to handle.

She left Ginny and went to the restaurant. She didn't stop to ask the hostess about where her table was. She shouldn't know what Neville even looked like, but she'd forever remember the face that she saw in her visions of their future together.

She walked right up to the table where he was already sitting. "Hello, Neville. I'm Luna."

Neville blinked and hurriedly stood up. "Hi, Luna." He waved shyly.

Luna cocked her head to the side. "There's no reason to be nervous, Nev. I promise you."

Neville opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He opened it once more and finally managed to utter, "Nev?"

She happily nodded. "That's going to end up being my nickname for you," she sweetly explained.

Neville cleared his throat. "Gin did mention that you might seem a bit _unique_ when I first met you."

Luna sat down. "Oh, Neville, Ginny's just worried that you'll be scared off before you get to know me."

Neville sat back down in his chair. "Run off? Why would I run off? I mean, you might be a bit unique, but I think unique is better than boring."

Luna leaned forward and grabbed his hand that was nervously fiddling with his napkin. "I don't think you're boring at all."

Neville laughed, the self-deprecation obvious in his voice. "It's that obvious that everyone that surrounds me finds me to be boring, huh?"

"No, but you did look away from me when you said it. Anyways, I've seen things."

"Seen?" Neville asked.

"It's one of the things Ginny didn't want me to mention, but I know you'll be okay if you know. I have visions. I can see things that are going to happen before they happen. And sometimes, if I concentrate hard enough, I can see things that happened in the past, things that I shouldn't be aware of."

"You're psychic?" he numbly asked.

"I like to think of myself as a seer. My grandmother was one too, so I guess it's heredity."

"I can see why Ginny didn't want you to say anything," he acknowledged. Most guys probably would have called you nuts and ran away, afraid you'd pull a knife out on them."

"You're still here," Luna pointed out.

He smiled, and this time there wasn't much nervousness in it. It was completely genuine. "I'm not most guys."

Luna nodded. "I know. And that's why I knew this date would be successful. And I can't wait for our second date."

He continued smiling. "We haven't even had our appetizers yet, and you're already thinking about date number two?"

"Of course. I know what I want. And I _know_ you want it as well."

Neville thought about denying it—Luna could read his facial expression like a book—but in the end, he simply shrugged. "When you're right, you're right."


End file.
